Silent Love
by CRYstal.Rain17
Summary: Hubungan Suho dan Lay selama ini berlangsung baik-baik saja, sebelum semuanya berubah ketika Kris –Kakak Lay – mengetahui hubungan mereka dan tidak menyetujuinya [Summary gagal #SuLayIsReal]


Author : CRYstal_Rain17

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, etc

Pair : SuLay ( Suho x Lay )

Cast : Suho (Kim Joon Myeon)EXO, Lay (Zhang Yi Xing) EXO, Kris (Zhang Yi Fan) EXO, etc

Disclamer : Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, dan SM Entertaiment.

Warning : **EXO fanfic, Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Boys love, Korean fanfiction**

Summary :

Hubungan Suho dan Lay selama ini berlangsung baik-baik saja, sebelum semuanya berubah ketika Kris –Kakak Lay – mengetahui hubungan mereka dan tidak menyetujuinya [Summary gagal | #SuLayIsReal]

Rain's note :

Sedikit sadis tapi gak terlalu sadis bagi yang pernah nonton SAW 5 ._.

Rain harap di fanfic yang ini udah gak ada kegiatan nge-jiplak ne :/ Hargai karya Rain juga dong~~ #SuLayIsReal #LestarikanFanficSuLay

.

.

_**Silent Love**_

_**Part 1 of True Love**_

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan, menjelang tengah malam...

Seorang namja tampan berusia sekitar 18 tahun baru saja menghentikan laju motor yang tengah ia kendarai sebelum melirik ke arah belakang motornya, mencari keberadaan sesuatu yang ia rasa mengikutinya sedari tadi.

"Tidak ada seorangpun.." Gumam-nya pelan. Baru saja ia akan melajukan motornya lagi, sebuah dering telepon menghentikannya.

"Yeoboseyo" Ujar namja itu setelah menggeser tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Myeonnie, kau ada dimana?" Kim Joon Myeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada di jalan yang begitu sepi.

"Aku sedang berada di jalan, ada apa?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu hyung." Suho tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Lay, orang yang tengah meneleponnya ini.

"Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan mengenai-ku, eoh? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau melajukan motormu dengan kencang, hyung? Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu.."

"Tidak Xingie, aku tidak melajukan motorku dengan cepat."

"Pulanglah dengan selamat sampai di rumah! Arraseo?!"

"Kau galak sekali.. Arraseo.. Arraseo.. Aku akan pulang dengan selamat sampai di rumah."

"..."

"Aku mengerti, Xingie sayang.. Sampai jumpa besok! Wo Ai Ni!" Suho menutup teleponnya secara sepihak, membayangkan wajah Lay yang pasti tengah memerah di ujung sana.

"Ah, seharusnya aku tidak sejauh ini denganmu. Kau pasti tampak imut~" Gumam Suho pelan, ia segera kembali menggunakan helm-nya dan melajukan motornya..

Dengan kecepatan sedang, ia melajukan motor sport miliknya membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Matanya perlahan beralih menuju langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Suho tersenyum kecil melihat itu semua, ia ingat Lay sangat menyukai bintang. Baru saja ia kembali fokus pada jalan ia baru menyadari sebuah mobil yang berlawanan arah hampir menabraknya.

Dengan cepat, namja tampan itu membanting motornya menuju bahu jalan yang tengah sepi. Tapi naas, Suho tetap terpental cukup jauh dan tanpa sengaja sebuah benda tajam melukai kaki Suho cukup parah.

"Akhh.." Rintih Suho pelan ketika menyadari kakinya mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang sebelum melihat sebuah motor sport berwarna putih yang tengah melaju ke arahnya. Tunggu—itu motornya!

Brum

Brum

Brum

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Suho mencoba menghindari motornya tapi kakinya yang terluka parah membuatnya tak bisa bergerak banyak, hanya bisa menerima bunyi retakan tulang yang diakibatkan oleh lindasan motornya sendiri.

"AKHHHH!"

Brum

Brum

Brum

"A—Aku mohon.. Jang—Jang—AKH!" Air mata mengalir dengan mulus menuju pipi Suho, rasa sakit tiada tara yang berasal dari kakinya benar-benar menyiksanya. Apa ini akhir hidupnya?

Kepala Suho mulai terasa berputar-putar, sepertinya ia kekurangan darah, dan kakinya yang pasti sudah tidak lagi berbentuk itu membuat keadaan semakin bertambah parah. Dengan rintihan pelan, Suho mencoba melihat siapa yang membawa motornya tadi, sebelum mendapati seorang namja tinggi berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kim Joon Myeon." Suara berat dan dingin itu menyapa telinga Suho ketika sang namja tinggi membuka mulutnya.

"K—Kau?" Mata Suho terbuka semakin lebar, ia kenal namja ini, dia Kris aka Zhang Yi Fan!

Srett

"AKHH!"

"Jangan pernah dekati adikku lagi, kau tidak pantas untuknya." Ujar namja tinggi itu dingin sambil menginjakkan kakinya di atas kaki Suho tanpa rasa kasihan, membuat Suho hanya bisa terus berteriak.

"Kau. Tidak. Pantas. Untuk. Adikku." Ujar namja tinggi itu lagi, kali ini ia menundukkan badannya untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Suho sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah penembak paku otomatis dari tas yang ia bawa dan meletakkannya tepat diatas lutut Suho.

"A—apa yang—AKH! AKU MO—AKH! AKH! AKHHHH!" Hancur sudah masa depan Suho, kali ini namja yang berstatus sebagai kakak dari namja yang ia cintai itu mulai mempaku keuda lututnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Tenaganya yang tidak seberapa membuatnya tak bisa melakukan yang lebih kecuali menggapai-gapai tangan Kris tanpa hasil yang ia harapkan.

"Kau masih ku biarkan hidup kali ini, tapi jika suatu saat nanti kau masih mendekati adikku, kau akan mati." Perlahan, Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Suho yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

"_Truth or dare, Myeonnie?"_

"_Kenapa kita harus memainkan permainan ini?"_

"_Karena aku menyukainya!" Lay mengapit lengan Suho dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya, membuat Suho hanya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya ketika namja berlesung pipi ini mengajaknya bermain permainan yang menurutnya bodoh ini._

"_Truth."_

"_Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku jika suatu saat nanti ada orang yang tidak menyetujui hubungan kita?"_

"_Tentu saja." Ujar Suho cepat tanpa ragu, membuat Lay menatap namja tampan itu bingung._

"_Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"_

"_Kau menjawabnya tanpa berpikir, Myeonnie."_

"_Biarkan." Suho menarik kedua sudut pipinya, menimbulkan sebuah senyum lembut khas Suho._

"_Bagaimana jika kau menyesali perkataan-mu barusan, Myeonnie?"_

"_Aku tidak peduli, Xingie. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu."_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

[ Kan masih prolog, jadi jangan salahin Rain klo ini pendek ]

[ Dan jangan salahin Rain klo ini agak gak jelas ._. Mianhabnida~ ]

[ Rain janji lanjut, tapi ada syaratnya, reviewnya harus lebih dari 10 ya hehehe ]

[ Kritik dan saran selalu diterima, FREE BASH lho! ]

[ Ghamsa~~ ]


End file.
